The Gingerbread Man
by loverof naley
Summary: Haley plans to spend her day making Jaime cookies, but Nathan has other plans.


**Hey all-So I was bored late at night and this little one shot began brewing in my mind. Forgive me if it's not the greatest. **

**The Gingerbread Man**

Haley hummed idly in the kitchen as she continued mixing all the ingredients in the bowl. She was completely worn out from the grind of her Christmas shopping she had done earlier. There was nothing like the Holidays when you got to love, cherish and make the people most important in your life feel happy from just the mere thoughtfulness of a gift that really didn't matter at all. It was more about what the gift itself represented to them, it was a token of love given as a token of an unbreakable bond and the promise of loving that special someone forever. Haley had officially spent eight of those special Christmas mornings with Nathan and seven along with Jamie cherishing every moment she had with them. Her life was perfect and nothing in the world could possibly spoil it no matter how tired she was.

Sweeping her stray hair from her face, she wiped her wet hands on the apron she wore before turning to retrieve some eggs from the refrigerator. She was making her traditional gingerbread cookies that had infamously become just as important as it was to have a Christmas tree according to her two favorite men. Last year Haley had foregone the tradition of making the cookies and she had received similar pouts from both Nathan and Jamie. She pretended to ignore them, but secretly found it quite amusing and cute as they proceeded to whine before realizing Haley would not give into their charms this time. She had had way too much cooking on her hands last year and something had to go. This year that little devil Jamie had found a way around ensuring his mother's delicious cookies stating that he volunteered to bring cookies to school for his class party and they absolutely had to be homemade. He was a little sneaky something just like his father. He knew that with one flash of a smile and the pleading glow of his blue eyes Haley would be giving in before he even finished asking. He was right. So here she was two days before Christmas, one day before the Christmas Eve, making 4 dozen gingerbread cookies for Jamie's class of 25.

"Hmm, smells good." Nathan said slightly startling Haley as he wrapped his arms around her mid section breathing her in.

"Hey, I thought you were tired," she smiled as she continued mixing ingredients as Nathan stroked an exposed piece of her stomach.

"I was," he smirked while laying one kiss to the side of her neck. "You know that I can't sleep without you."

"That's terrible. You're such baby. I don't know whose worse, you or Jamie," she laughed a little as Nathan pinched her ass. Haley let out a little yelp reacting to her husband's playful retaliation.

"That's for calling me a baby," he said as he began kissing slowly up her neck. Haley bit her bottom lip in concentration trying to fend off the moans threatening to spill from her lips. Nathan was testing all of her strength as she felt his tongue connect with her skin heating her body to its maximum.

"Nathan," she called trying so hard not to let her desire poor out in her words. She knew Nathan would know he had accomplished what she was sure that he wanted, making her focus solely on him. She refused to give in. There was too much to be done before Christmas and Nathan would just have to wait until there was time. Besides she felt completely unsexy and dirty standing in the kitchen amidst the huge mess. Now was not the time to be making love to her sexy husband. "Nathan," she tried again, but he was obviously not giving in until he got what he wanted, her.

"You smell so good," he said as his mouth stayed on her as his face continued to be buried in the crook of Haley's neck. "You taste so good."

"You are such a liar. I must surely need a shower by now," she giggled as he was now sucking on her right ear.

"You don't," he promised, his voice filled with desire and lust vibrating all through it. "You are fine just like this," he said before spinning her body to face him as he heatedly connected their lips together. The little resolve that Haley had left was quickly becoming non existent as she felt her legs turn into jelly. She grabbed back onto the countertop trying to steady herself as Nathan's tongue worked its usual magic on her. It had to be a sin to feel this good just by her husband kissing her this way. His passion had not waned one bit through the years and Haley was beginning to think that it never would.

"We can't do this now," she said pulling away trying to regain her breath.

"We can Hales. Jamie won't be home for a while." Haley looked into his darkened eyes contemplating what he was saying. He did kind of have a point. Every time Jamie had visited Luke they would always come back hours after the time that was expected because Luke said that Jamie knew who the coolest, most awesome uncle was. He loved his uncle Luke to death and nothing pleased Jamie more than spending time with him.

Nathan could see her giving in. He touched her arm lightly giving her goose bumps and sending shock waves down her spine. He could still make her feel like nothing in this world mattered but her.

"I know Nate, but I have to get this finished," she said turning back to her bowl. Nathan blew out a frustrated breath not willing to give up so easy. He walked close to her pressing his long sculpted body against hers. Haley softly gasped, feeling all the desire he felt for her undeniably pressed into her ass as she unconsciously began pushing herself back into his erection more.

Nathan knew he had won when Haley gripped tightly onto the mixing spoon as he watched her knuckles become pale white. She could never resist the Scott charm no matter how hard she had tried. Without speaking any words he figured he would just take control, Nathan turned her once again and instead of kissing her he lifted her up on the countertop much to her surprise. She bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him watch her like prey before he closed the small gap between them. The kiss started out slowly, almost torturously slow as Haley thought she would die from the pure desire coursing through her veins.

"Oh god Nathan," she moaned. "How can I still feel this way?" she asked lost in the passion.

"Feel what way?" he asked breathing hard himself.

"Like some lovesick horny teenager," she said while pulling his shirt over his head. His body was absolutely amazing. Haley loved just laying her head on his perfect chest like she did so often after they had made mind blowing passionate love. He was like a Greek god that was all hers, forever.

"You like what you see Mrs. Scott?" an amused Nathan asked. Haley blushed bashfully knowing that she had been caught blatantly staring at her husband. She nodded her head before pulling him into another kiss as she felt him pulling away.

"What are you doing?" she panted. Nathan said nothing as he laid her body flat against the surface with a telling smirk planted on his face. He was definitely up to something and Haley's body surged in want waiting for his next move. He brought his strong large calloused hands to the sides of the Capri pants she was wearing, he pulled them down almost like he was unwrapping a gift for the first time. She continued to stare into his intense eyes which never once broke eye contact with hers. After accomplishing his task of ridding her of the pants along with her underwear, he threw them aside instructing her to sit up so he was able to peel her t-shirt away. Haley lifted her arms allowing her husband to continue disrobing her while he remained completely dressed with the exception of his shirt that she had eagerly torn away. She heard his breath suddenly catch as he lifted the shirt above her head realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

"It was hot," she shyly said as Nathan gave her a smile of his own nodding in approval.

"You're fucking hot," he said making Haley's blush deepen at his naughty words. Laying her down once again, Nathan climbed on top of her where he bought his lips to the creamy valley of her breasts and licked a heated path along them. Haley writhed beneath him waiting for his talented mouth to work its way more to the right or left, to give her some sort of release. Nathan didn't disappoint as he connected his mouth to her rock hard nipple, biting down he caused Haley to moan in pleasure. It was always just the right amount of pleasure and pain when they made love. Nathan knew every place to touch, lick, and feel as he seemed to have a guided map to all of her senses. Moving his mouth to her other breast he started showering it with the same attention as the other one. If it was one thing, Nathan Scott was an equal opportunity lover. He never wanted to succumb to any pleasure without Haley getting there first or at least going there with him.

"Nathan," she moaned. "Take your pants off," she demanded through half lidded eyes. "I need to feel you."

"Not yet baby," Nathan said, almost laughing at the pout she was displaying.

Haley breathed deeply trying to calm herself down as Nathan hopped down leaving her naked figure. She was about two seconds away from grabbing a kitchen knife and forcing him to make love to her, he was killing her. The ache between her legs was now so powerful she thought she would die if she didn't feel him soon. What the hell was he doing? Closing her eyes she received her answer a few seconds later when she felt something cold drip down onto her stomach. She shivered while opening her eyes to see Nathan standing over her with the bowl of mixture she had been preparing for Jamie's cookies.

"NO!" she screamed. "We can't use the cookies," she said turning from sexually charged Haley right back into logical thinking Haley.

"Sure we can," he winked. "You could easily whip some more of this up, couldn't you?" Haley glared up at him completely forgetting that she was now covered in batter. "Come on Hales, live a little."

"What the hell," she said giving in to a triumphant looking Nathan. "But you are going to the store if I need something," she said.

"I will go to the store ten times if I have to Hales." Dipping his finger into the batter, he brought it to her mouth letting her slowly and sensually close her perfect lips around it. Damn she had to be the hottest fucking women he had ever seen. Haley released his finger with a pop and a teasing smile adorning her face as she saw Nathan's walls of control fading fast. Oh yeah she definitely was about to get what she wanted, him buried deep inside of her. Nathan sat the bowl down next to her gaining his control back much to the frustration of Haley. This man had to have the most unfailing control that she had ever witnessed.

"Such a shame," he said.

"What is?" she asked sort of breathless.

"This tasty mix going to waste."

"Your idea buddy, not mine."

"Yeah," he said pretending to think. "I know a way we can put it to use," he smirked.

"Really?" she asked.

Nathan nodded before bringing his lips to her stomach while licking and taking all of it in as Haley began moving against him causing the friction of his clothes to arouse her even further than she thought possible. Nathan worked his way around her belly button where he swirled his heated tongue around causing her to whimper.

"I think this is the best batch ever," he said working his way down her thighs as he lifted one of her legs just above his shoulder giving him better access to her sweet heaven. "You taste so fucking good," he breathed making Haley even hotter.

"Nathan……please," she said finding herself practically begging.

"What do you want baby?" he asked.

"Oh god," she breathed. "You know what I want," she whined.

"Tell me," he demanded.

Haley was losing her mind as Nathan continued on with all of his teasing. She was ready as far as she was concerned, the foreplay was not needed or wanted at this point. She could tell that Nathan would not give into her demands until he got what he wanted.

"I want your mouth on me," she moaned. "I want to feel you in me."

It was all Nathan needed to hear as he gave her exactly what she wanted. His tongue delved forcefully into her wet folds as he pushed his fingers deep inside of her hearing the sounds of satisfied pleasure coming for her lips. She could feel the intensity flushing through her with each stroke of his tongue against her little bundle of nerves. Oh god he had to have the most talented mouth in the world. Haley was losing her damn mind. Every time they were together it got better and better each time. You would think that after so long sex would be boring for them, but Nathan had proven her wrong time and time again. She found herself gripping roughly onto his scalp wishing that he hadn't shaved his head so she would have had something to grab hold of. His buzzed cut was sexy as hell but at times like these when she was in the throws of passion she missed his longer hair thoroughly.

"Nathan….. I'm almost there," she said feeling herself about to climax as the pit of her stomach began to tighten. She knew with a couple more strokes of Nathan's talented tongue mixed with his talented fingers she would be screaming out hoping the neighbors couldn't hear her when she lost control. Just when she thought she was about to burst, Haley fell off a free falling edge screaming his name silently thanking God for such an amazing giving lover. Nathan was her world, it was an absolute bonus that the man she loved could make her feel this amazing pleasure and satisfaction.

"Oh my god," Haley said trying to catch her breath. She could see Nathan looking at her with a satisfied smile as he stood over her once again with that damn cocky smirk.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he laughed.

"Hell yes," she said not meaning to feed his ego more. Nathan chuckled lowly while watching her bask in her pleasured afterglow.

"God your beautiful," he found himself saying. She always believed he was lying. But to him she was the most beautiful woman alive, there was no other woman that could compare.

"No need to sweet talk me Scott, I'm already yours," she teased.

"Always mine," he said kissing her. Haley found herself taking the lead this time, quickly unfastening his belt trying to free his member from them. "Impatient are we?" he laughed.

"No," she said. "I just know what I want."

"Oh yeah?" he asked amused.

"Uh huh," she said claiming victory as she wrapped her tiny hand around his cock. Nathan's swallowed a large gulp of air trying not to blow his load all over his wife. If she kept stroking him like this he was afraid he would not be able to control himself much longer.

"Haley….baby," he said. "You have to stop that."

"I don't want to," she growled in his ear.

"Come on Hales. We don't want this over before we start."

She didn't listen as she felt the small leakage on her fingertips coming from her husband. It only served as further encouragement for her to keep on with her own little brand of torture. She thought he deserved a little payback for what he put her through. Nathan couldn't take it any longer. Haley was not going to stop stroking him so he did the next best thing that he could think of that would once again give him the upper hand. Gripping both of her hands tightly he pinned them above her head shocking Haley with the mere force he was displaying. She bit her lips in anticipation watching as he pulled his pants down causing his manhood to spring free in plain view for her to see. Haley licked her lips savoring the taste of him that still lingered there. Nathan covered her body with his own letting his naked body mold with hers. He kissed her harshly their tongues tangling together hotly and forcefully. Parting her legs with his free hand, Nathan plunged deeply into his wife both of them gasping in satisfaction at the connection. Nathan began rubbing his hands along her legs as he thrust slowly inside of his wife wanting to savior every minute of this. Haley had other plans as she began coaxing him to speed up his movements wanting to feel the strong release of pleasure when her orgasm surged through her body.

"Nathan," she panted digging her foot into his ass pushing him in as deep as she could. It never seemed to be enough for her as Nathan roughly pounded in and out of her.

Their harsh pants were coming out together as they could barely kiss because of the passion they were succumbing to. Nathan buried his head further into her neck trying to hold on a bit longer to this amazing passion filled session. He could tell his resolve was slipping and he wanted Haley to come along with him figuring it would heighten the intensity of it all.

"Come for me baby," he said while squeezing one of her breast. She knew she was close but Nathan's hand teasing her skin caused her to fall over the edge taking him with her. Her screams mixed in with his grunts had them feeling like they were on cloud nine at the joint climax that had been officially accomplished. Both desperately trying to steady their breathing they stayed fully connected while coming down from their high. Haley had come to enjoy just feeling Nathan inside her after their making love. Something about it felt so empowering to her, so hot as he remained tucked into her feminine walls.

Nathan lifted his head to look into her eyes feeling completely weak and drained but he immediately perked up seeing her looking so satisfied. Her hair was astray, her lips were swollen, she was absolutely flushed, but she had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. He kissed her gently while pulling himself out of her, but remaining hovering over her not wanting to lose the moment.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled brightly at her husband's words before retuning the sentiment.

"I love you too," Haley said. "Well Mr. Scott I have to say that you really out did yourself here today," she giggled.

"Likewise baby," he returned. "So, was it worth it?"

"Definitely," she said. "In fact I think we should do this a little more often." Nathan kinked his eyebrow in confusion. She couldn't possibly mean making love. They were already up to at least two or three times a day and that was difficult considering they had a rambunctious son roaming the house.

"Babe, what do you mean?" he finally asked.

"I meant the food thing," she seductively smiled at him.

He chuckled at the statement but agreed whole heartedly. "Mrs. Scott is into the kinky stuff," he teased.

"I can't help it when my husband is sexy as hell," she said kissing him again. The kiss was becoming intense once again before they were broken apart by the slam of their front door.

"Mommy!" Jamie called.

"Oh my God," Haley whispered shoving Nathan off her. "Jamie's home."

Nathan was like a deer caught in headlights as he landed flat on his ass onto the floor. Haley jumped down collecting their clothes in a panic.

"Hales?!" Luke called. Haley could tell they were getting closer to the kitchen area.

"Nathan, get up," she chastised. He laughed at his wife's panicked face as he stood grabbing his own clothes out her hands. "This is not funny," she said. "I knew this would happen, I told you Jamie was coming."

"Just like you were minutes ago," he said to Haley whose mouth dropped open in shock.

"Now is not the time, Nate. Our son almost caught us having sex."

"Go to the bedroom. It'll be fine," he said calming her. She pecked him on the lips running out of the kitchen giggling as Nathan slapped her bare ass.

He quickly pulled on his pants and shirt before launching himself on the couch in the next room pretending to watch the television.

"Mom? Dad?" Jamie said walking in just as his parents had made it in a nick of time.

"Hey bud," Nathan said looking over the couch ruffling Jamie's dark raven hair which was identical to his father's. "Sup Luke."

"Dude, why didn't you and Hales answer the door? I had to use the emergency key," he said flashing it to his brother.

"Sorry, we didn't even hear you," Nathan said trying to keep a straight face as Luke looked at him weirdly.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Jamie asked looking around assessing the mess in the kitchen. "Yay!" he screamed happily. "She's making my cookies."

"She sure is buddy," Nathan said to his excited son.

"Can I go watch TV?" he asked his father.

"You sure can. Go say hi to your mother," Nathan yelled as Jamie flew out of the room leaving the brothers alone.

"Sooo…" Luke said. "Did you really not hear the door?"

"Why would you say that?" Nathan asked trying to hide the smile threatening to burst out on his face thinking of how he had just been making love to his wife.

"For one, what the hell are you watching?" Luke asked.

Nathan turned to see for the TV for first time wondering what he actually had playing. It was some animal special about the natural mating habits of monkeys.

"Ummm," he stuttered. "I felt educational," he threw at Luke.

Lucas scoffed knowingly giving his brother a look of doubt before busting him on the truth.

"You know you and Hales are not seventeen anymore," Luke laughed pointing to what looked to be Haley's underwear. Nathan's eyes bugged out as he jumped up running into the kitchen trying to hide them. "For the record, I am officially sick to my stomach", Luke said. "I have not, nor have I ever thought that I would see any item of clothing that starts with the word under that belonged to Hales."

"Luke, don't mention this to her, you know she would die of embarrassment."

"Rightfully so, I mean any woman who sleeps with you must be," Luke joked. "How you two can turn something as innocent as making cookies into foreplay is beyond me," Luke said as Haley came bounding into the kitchen.

"Hey Bil," she cheerfully said going to tuck herself inside of Nathan's arms.

"How many time Hales? Bil is so moronic. I don't know why you still insist on calling me that," Lucas said.

"It's cute," Haley pouted.

"That only works with my dear brother," Luke laughed. "By the way, nice mess you two made," he said pointing to the spilled batter everywhere. Nathan couldn't believe his brother was about to bring up their sexual exploits after he had asked him not to embarrass Haley, he would never hear the end of it if she knew they had been caught.

"Oh yeah," Haley played it cool. "You know Nathan, he is such a pig."

"What does that make you, his little sex piglet?" Luke laughed as Haley's face turned bright red. "I will never eat another gingerbread cookie again," he frowned.

"You told him," she said smacking Nate in the chest.

"No," he said. "He pretty much saw your panties lying on the floor."

"Uh," Haley groaned. Luke and her panties so did not belong in the same sentence.

"You guys are nymphs," Lucas said.

"We are not Luke," Haley blushed.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "How could you say such a thing? We have a perfectly normal amount of sex, besides I am her gingerbread man", he said as all three of them burst into laughter.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ok ****people that was**** my first attempt at something like this……be kind. LOL!**


End file.
